danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הגטו החדש
החץ על מרכז הכיכר של הגטו החדש - Campo di Ghetto Nouvo - התרים אינן מסומנים במקום המדוייק שלהם thumb|650px|מרכז| מבט כללי של כיכר הגטו החדש [http://tourleaderinvenice.com/category/ghetto/ המקור] הגטו החדש (Ghetto Nuovo) הוא הריכוז היהודי של יהדות ונציה מאז 29 במרץ 1516. במועד זה הסנט של העיר וונציה הכריע ברוב קולות על התיישבות היהודים בעיר. ההסכם נחתם עם אשר משולם (Anselmo del Banco), בנקאי מפדובה . בהסכם נקבע כי היהודים, שהיו בעיקר יוצאי גרמניה להתגורר באי שכינויו היה Ghetto Nuovo דהיינו: בית היציקה החדש, בו הפיקו מתכת לשם יציקת תותחים עבור הרפובליקה של וונציה. הקצאת אזורים בוונציה נעשה גם ליוצאי ארצות אחרות. Venice had its Fondaco dei Turchi (“Inn of the Turks”), where the Muslim merchants lived, and the Fondaco dei Tedeschi (“Inn of the Germans”), where the Protestants were concentrated. Other groups that resided in Venice were not obligated to live in a particular area, but chose to stay together within their own communities anyway. The Greek Orthodox, for example, lived near the San Giorgio dei Greci Church in the Castello area, and the Armenians lived on the island of San Lazzaro. At its inception, then, the ghetto was not established with an intent to discriminate against its inhabitants, but was rather a result of a municipal policy instituted for the purpose of maintaining peace between the various communities. המקור:voghera היהודים ראו בריכוזם כעין שלוחה של "מחנה ישראל" שמרכזם בירושלים. הקהילה הורשתה לקיים שחיטה כשרה, לקיים בית קברות עצמאי בפועל היה קיים כבר משנת 1386 ראו בית הקברות העתיק בלידו די ונציה היה להם אוטונומיה שיפוטית, כוננה בה ארגונים דתיים וחברתיים כמו בקהילות ישראל. במרכז הרובע היה בית הכנסת האשכנזי הגדול בוונציה, אשר שימושו בתור בית תפילה הסתיים במלחמת העולם הראשונה כאשר יהודי וונציה נאלצו לעזור את העיר, יחד עם שאר התושבים בשל המלחמה בחזית האוסטרית, בצפון איטליה . היום בית הכנסת פתוח לסיורים מאורגנים של תיירים וכן לטקסים דתיים פרטיים. בכיכר הגטו החדש הונצח זכרון השואה, באמצעות הצבת שבע תבליטים על אחד מקירות הכיכר. היום בכיכר פועל בית חב"ד, עם ישיבה, אשר משרתת, יחד עם המסעדה בכניסה לגטו את התיירים היהודיים הבאים לבקר בגטו. בכיכר הגטו מצויית היות שתי אכסניות, מסעדה וחנויות למוצרי מזון, לספרי קודש ולמזכרות תיירות. וכן תערוכת קבע "המשכונאי היהודי" בגטו ונציה כך שבה לכיכר מעט מהזוהר שהיה לה במאה ה-16, עם הקמת הגטו. thumb|270px|ימין|The ghetto of Venezia 1820 הכיכר - מרכז החיים המסחריים thumb|250px|ימין|זו הכניסה לכיכר הגטו החדש שהפרידה הין תושבי הגטו ותושבע העיר בשנים 1516-1797 [[קובץ:Banco_resso_rai.png|thumb|250px|ימין|"הבנק האדום" - לפי צבע המסמכים, אחד משלושת הבנקים בגטו [http://www.rai.tv/dl/RaiTV/programmi/media/ContentItem-a5020828-4e76-4534-9336-825407dc3c32.html Sorgente di vita RAI - Il ghetto sull'acqua]]] כיכר הגטו, כפי שהיא נראית עד היום, הייתה למרכז החיים הכלכליים של הגטו. לכאן הגיעו תושבי ונציה, דרך הכניסה המצויה עד היום. בכיכר פעלו חנויות למסחר בבגדים משומשים Strazzazia או Strazzia. מספר נאמד בעשרות ויש הסבורים שהגיעו עד לשמונים !. בנוסף לכך הורשו לפתוח שלושה בנקים - בתי עבות - , אשר יתנו הלוואות בשיעור של 15% . תעסוקה חשובה של יהודי הגטו הייתה במתן שירותי רפואה לתושבי העיר. כ-250 רופאים יהודיים נמנו על בוגרי אוניברסיטת פדובה. אלו הורשו לצאת בלילה מהגטו. כובעת היה שחור לעומת הזהוב שנדרש משאר תושבי הגטו . מבט על המבנים בכיכר מצביע על כך שהדירות בבתים היו בעלי קומה נמוכה, לעיתים פחות מ-2 מטר רבי אריה די-לאונה ממודנה, שחי בסוף המאה ה-16, כינה את דירתו "מערת המכפלה" . בקומת הקרקע היו החניות וכן מגורים הפועלים. מעליהם גרו תושבי העיר העמידים. Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman הבחינו בתופעה מעניינת בתרשים Barbari Perspective map of Venice the ghetto Jacopo de , (ראו מימין), שנערך לפני הקמת הגטו נראים הבתים באזור זה גבוהים. בקומה העליונה שכנו שלושת בתי הכנסת של הרובע :האשכנזי, קנטון, האיטלקי וכן של משפחת משולם (ליד בית האבות). עוד תופעה מעניינת, המבדילה בין בתי הכנסת בגטו החדש לבין אלו בגטו הישן. בגטו החדש, שהוא כאמור "הישן" חדרי מדרגות ארוכים וצרים הובילו לבית הכנסת שהיו בקומה העליונה. לעומת זאת בבית הכנסת החדשים הכניסה הייתה ישרה מהרוחב. יש השערה שהדבר נעשה מטעמי בטחון. בתקופה הראשונה לקיום הגטו היו סכנות גדולות יותר לתושביו. העלייה בחדר המדרגות הצר הארוך היה עשוי לקחת זמן רב למנסים לפגוע ביהודים . ל2,000 ואז החלו המגורים להיות צפופים עד שבשלב מסויים עלה הצורך בהתיישבות באי נוסף שכינויו היה הגטו הישן. בו כבר התרכזו בעיקר יוצאי חצי האי-האיברי (ספרד ופורטוגל) ויהודי הבלנט - יוון ותורכיה - חלקם אף היו במקור יוצא ספרד. לא נפקד גם מקומם של האנוסים - אלה שכונו "הנוצרים החדשים" ששבו ליהדות, אלו התגוררו באי נוסף הגטו החדש ביותר. הנה צאי אחד למשכן יהודים יצאו שלושה איים. תושבי הגטו הראשונים היו יוצאי גרמניה, אך גם יהודים מדרום איטליה ומרכזה, מספרם נאמד ב-700 נפש. אך במהרה עלה מספרם בתי הרובע היהודים היו בבעלות תושבי ונציה, אשר השכירו אותם ליהודים. בהתאם לתקנות שכר הדירה שכונו : jus gazaka (עירוב של לטינית ועברית) היה מוגבל. מבחינה זאת יוקר החיים בגטו נשמר ברמה סבירה . Palazzo con ponte del Ghetto di Venezia.jpg|Palazzo con ponte del Ghetto di Venezia - Mauroner Fabio - מוזיאון קורר המצודה_במרכז.png|"המצודה" במרכז התמונה בשנת 1500 שימשה למרכז כבשני היתוך נחושת לתותחים. האי נקרא "הגטו החדש" נבחר בשנת 1516 להיות "חצר היהודים" - 1500 Perspective map of Venice the ghetto ,Jacopo de' Barbari מוזיאון קורר תמונות מהכיכר מהסרט: Luchino Visconti – Senso (1954) Senso-Ghetto-1.jpg Cap322.jpg Senso alida valli luchino visconti 015 jpg aamf.jpg Senso1.jpg בית אבות thumb|350px|ימין|"בית האבות" במרכז - בחלק העליון - המקור:Google Earth נמשיך את הסיור לאורך צפון Campo di Ghetto Nouvo. כפי שניתן להבחין, בצד הצפוני של הרובע, לאורך Canale di San Girolano איך כבר בתים גבוים כמו שהיו במקור (ראו מפה לעיל של Jacopo de' Barbari). בשנת 1836 נהרסו בתים אלו ונבנו נמוכים יותר. בולט במיוחד הבית שהיה ל"מושב זקנים" (Casa di Riposa). היום רק חלקו עדיין משמח ליעדו, שאר חדרי הבית היו לבית מלון. בקומת הקרקע יש מסעדה עם גן. במקור המבנה היה שימוש לתעשייה וכונה Casa D'industra. בין הרובע היהודי לבין המזח של הרובע מצפון לו (Fondamente degli Ormesini9) נבנה גשר ברזל. משני צידיו היו מבנים נמוכים עבור השומרים . בבית האבות נשמר ריהוט מהמאה ה-18 ובין השאר ארון הקודש שהיה ב-Scoula Meshullammim, שנבנה בשנת 1600 בקרוב על-ידי Mose Meshullam Levi בגטו היו עוד שני בתי כנסת משפחתיים שהוקמה בתחילת מאה ה-17: Scoula Coanim ו- Scoula Luzzatto שניהם הועברו במאה ה-19 בהתאמה לקומת הקרקע של בתי הכנסת הספרדי ולהלבנטיני על קיר בית אבות יש לוח זכרון לראש קהילת יהדות איטליה בימי השואה Jona Giuseppe, אשר התאבד ביום 16 בספטמבר 1943, כאשר הגרמנים החלו בגירוש היהודים מהעיר. זכרון השואה thumb|350px|ימין| בקיר הסמוך לבית האבות הוצבו שבעה לוחות זיכרון, המתארים את האירועים בשואה. הם פוסלו בידי האמן הליטאי arbit blatas והוצבו ביום 25 באפריל 1980. בימי השואה, רוב יהודי ונציה הצליחו להסתתר וניצלו. יחד עם זאת, בימים 5-6 בדצמבר 1943 הגרמנים הצליחו לאסור כ-מאה יהודים והם נשלחו להשמדה. פעילות נוספת נערכה בקיץ 1944 כאשר הגרמנים אסרו 22 זקנים מבית האבות ועוד 99 מבתי החולים. יחד עימם הלך להשמדה רבה של העיר, הרב אדולף אוטולנגי - לוחית לזכרו הוצבה בקיר הזכרון. קישורים חיצוניים * Dr. Gadi Luzzatto Voghera is a historian and works in the Archives of the Jewish Gadi Luzzatto Voghera לקריאה נוספת * יעקב פינקרפלד, בתי הכנסת באיטליה - מתקופת הריניסאנס עד ימינו, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, תשי"ד * Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman, The Venetian Ghetto,Rizzili New-York.1990 *Francesca Brandes, Venice and Environs Jewish Itineraries ''', Marsilio Regione del Veneto, 1997 - page 119 * Cassuto, David, '''Ricerche sulle cinque sinagoghe (scuole) di Venezia :suggerimenti per il loro ripristino, Relievi di David Cassuto presentation grafic di Ofra Kamar, The Jerusalem Publishing house, Jerusalem, 1978 * Riccardo Calimani , Storia del ghetto di Venezia Edition:3a ed alimani 1946- Publisher: Milano : Rusconi Creation Date: 1986, c1985 על הספרים * על הספר היסודי על הגטו The Venetian Ghetto * על הספר מחקרים בחמשת בתי הכנסת של ויניציאה והצעות לשיחזורם מאת האדריכל דוד קאסוטו הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גטו ונציה